nang magkuwento si kuya kakashi
by redrope18
Summary: brownout nun kaya pumunta sina sasuke kay kakasi.. basta read nalang poh.. i'm not good in making summary... reviews poh later, okey! ty!parang ayaw ko na ituloy ung isa kong story eh.. eheheh.. amp!


eto nanaman poh ako... shempre as usual! kasama parin si kuya kakashi ko sa story...

enjoy nalang!

* * *

"Nang magkuwento si Kuya Kakashi"

Gabi na nun at brownout sa bayan ng konoha… sina sakura, sasuke at naruto ay pumunta sa condominium ni kuya kakashi ko… nag-babake ng cookies si kuya kakashi nung oras na iyon… shempre! Mayaman kami kaya kami lang ang may generator sa konoha!

"Guy's! Punta tayo kina kuya kakashi!",yaya ni sakura,"i-tetext koh na siya!"

"Oo nga! Dun may kuryente, may generator kasi sila!",dagdag ni sasuke

"Asus! Gusto mo lang Makita si kuya kakashi eh!",sabi ni naruto kay sakura

"Ewan! Tara na!",sabi ni sakura

Sa unit naming ni kuya kakashi…

knock!knock!katok!

"Tao poh! Kuya kakashi, nandito na kami!",sigaw ni sakura na tuwang-tuwa dahil nakarating na sila

"Bukas yan! Tuloy lang kayo!",sabi ni kuya kakashi

Mga ilang minuto pa ay nasa sala na ang tatlong tukmol at si kuya kakashi… nakain si naruto ng cookies na binake ni kuya kakashi…

"Mga bata, gusto niyo bang magkuwento uli ako?",tanong ni kuya kakashi

"Opo!",sigaw ng tatlong tukmol

"Osige! Magkukwento ako ng horror story!",sabi ni kuya kakashi

"Sige! Sige! Horror!",sigaw ni sasuke

"Okey! Mas maganda kung ipapatay natin ang ilaw, kandila nalang ang gamitin natin..",sabi ni kuya kakashi habang pinapatay ang ilaw at sinisindihan ang kandila

"Ayan!", sabi ni kuya kakashi na tuwang-tuwa sa nakitang madilim na kuwarto

"Sige na! Simulan na ang kuwento!",sabi ni naruto habang nilalamon ang cookies…

"Okey! Tungkol ito sa nakakatakot na…",sabi ni kuya kakashi na tila ay naghahanap ng kung ano at nakita ang cookie na hawak ni naruto,"…cookies!"

"cookies?",pagtataka ni sakura

"Oo! Cookies! Nakakatakot na cookies!", sabi ni kuya kakashi

"Paano maging nakakatakot ang cookies!",tanong ni sasuke na may halong insulto

"Wag ka na ngang makulit! Makinig ka nalang! Kaw na nga lang dyan ang pupunta dito sa unit koh!...",sabi ni kuya kakashi na halatang nainis sa tanong ni sasuke

"okey! Sorry!",sabi ni sasuke

"Okey! Isang araw, may isang bakla na inaapi ng mga taong bayan pero mahilig gumawa ng cookies…",panimula ni kuya kakashi… at tinuloy pa niya ang kuwento, "ang pangalan ay tootsie-roll… hibang-hiba ang baklang iyon na gumawa ng kung anu-anong cookies! Halos buong buhay na niya ay yun lang ang ginagawa niya… to the max na mapuno na niya ang isang kuwarto ng cookies! Ayaw niya kasing kainin ang mga cookies na ginawa niya! Dun na niya binuhos ang sama ng loob niya!"

katuloy ng story

"Ano kaya ang gagawin ko ngayon?", tanong ni tootsie-rool sa sarili, "ahh!lam ko na! mag-babake uli ako ng cookies!"

At yun nga.. nag-bake uli si tootsie-roll ng 80 pieces of cookies…

"Ayan! Tapos na! nadagdagan uli ng 80 ang cookies koh!... making it 967 all in all!.. bukas gagawa uli ako para maging 1000 na! at magagawa ko na ang plano kong takutin ang mga tao sa bayan na toh! Sweet revenge! Ahahaha!",halakhak ng demonyitang bakla

Kinabukasan, ganun uli… gumawa uli si tootsie-roll ng 33 cookies…1000 cookies na ang nagawa niya!

"Simula na ng aking paghihiganti!",sabi ni tootsie-roll habang binubuksan ang kuwarto na naglalaman ng mga cookies, "mga cookies! Bumangon kayo! Gawin ang nararapat!"

Chinakra ng bakla ang mga cookies at tila nagkaroon ng sariling buhay ang mga ito… lumipad ang mga cookies at pumunta sa mga bahay-bahay…

Sa isang bahay…

"Mommy! Bat may cookies sa mesa? Binake mo? Pahinge ahh!",sigaw ng batang payatot

"Ha? Cookies? Lord t.y. sa cookies! Sige anak bigay ni Lord yan!", sabi ni mommy

"okay!",sabi ng bata at kumuha ng cookies sa mesa

Nginuya at nginuya ng bata ang cookies… ang hindi nito alam ay isa yun sa mga cookies na ginawa ng demonyitang baklang si tootsie-roll… bad cookies!... nang mailunok na ng bata ang cookies, biglang sumakit ang tiyan niya!

"Aray!",sigaw ng bata at tumakbo siya sa kubeta.. inilabas niya ang cookies na kinain niya.., "bat buo pa ang cookies?"

At biglang gumalaw ang cookies sa inidoro at tumalon sa bibig ng bata.. at lumabas uli ng buo…

Ganun nga ang nangyari! Sa lahat ng tao sa bayan nay un… wala silang magawa kaya nag-silikas nalang silang lahat… ang baklang si tootsie-roll at ang mga cookies nalang niya ang natira sa bayan na iyon…

"Ahahahaha! Good, cookies, good!",halakhak ng baklang demonyita

end of story

"At yun nga ang nangyari…",patapos na sabi ni kuya kakashi

"Wow! Cookies! Bad! Wow!",pagkamangha ni sakura

"Wala naman ganun eh!",sabi ni sasuke

"Sige na! gusto niyo pa ng cookies?",tanong ni kuya kakashi

"Hindi na poh! Uwi na kami, may kuryente na sa bahay!",sabi ni sakura

"Opo!uwi na kami!",sabi ni naruto, "salamat po!"

"Osige! Ingat sa pagtawid!",sabi ni kuya kakashi

"sige poh! Sa uulitin!",sabi ng tatlong tukmol

Nang makalabas na ang tatlong tukmol pumasok si kuya kakashi sa banyo, naiwan ang cookies na binake niya sa mesa.. gumalaw ito at sumunod kanila naruto…

"ehehehe!",ungal ng cookie

the end


End file.
